Can I Have This Dance
by seaweedbrain735
Summary: Based off of Can I Have This Dance by Venessa Hudgens and Zac Efron. Just a short one-shot on it... Rocky teaches Logan to dance... yeah...


**Hi! it's been a while huh? my computer is working again, yayyyy! Anyways, this reminded me a lot of Rocky and Logan and it's kind of ironic. For those of you wondering yes I will start working on the 3rd chapter of Secret Love:} Anyways...**

**No one POV:**

_Ok, here we go Rocky said softly getting in position. She was teaching a certain skater how to dance, and was determined to do this, and teach him this, and to not step on her feet... He had convinced her to teach him, and let's just say that in secret the wedding wasn't the only reason for Logan wanting this. The music came on, a light yet strong melody came on. Both teens breathed in, and Rocky began singing surprising Logan._

Take my hand, take a breath

_She had a sweet melodic voice, something she rarely shared with the world, thinking her dance moves could complete it all._

Pull me close and take one step

_He pulled her close and could smell her lemon shampoo that he loved oh so very much. together they took one step and Logan found himself quickly picking up on what to do. She smiled lightly before continuing. _

Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide.

_There eyes gazed into the other netheir one losing contact, and both found themselves lost in the other eyes. It was as if they were floating as if anyone could walk in and they wouldn't notice as they were lost in there own world. They were lost in the music also. Logan finally understanding what this term really meant instead of loosely understanding. There feet move around the stage twirling and spinning. And as time passed by they seemed more interested in each other._

Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

_And as they looked into each others eyes holding there gazes they promised to keep dancing and keep helping each other through life. To keep dancing wherever they end up. _

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

_Logan smiled as she said this one. I guess it was right there and then on the dance floor they admit to having feeling for the other. Knowing this, even with no words speak en over it except for the angels voice singing and Logan then realized he had joined in singing with her. They were each others other half, and it was one in a million feeling this way. with every step they fell in even more in love, it was only moving up and would soon be skyrocketing towards the sky._

Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all

_Logan surprised both of them by sing a verse himself, and his voice wasn't as shabby as most might expect. He was there, and he would always be there for her, and she knew it. It was like he was holding out his hand to all her problems he would take the lead and they would dance through them, whisking any worry away. And if she fell, or even stumbled he would be ther efor her ready to catch or balance her when needed. With anything that was going on. _

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

_They both saw the truth in these lyrics, they were there for each other, where one was the other would follow whether it be from there hearts or physically it was a true statement._

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

_With locked gazes and smiles on there faces, with love-struck expressions on there faces and with there feet moving expertly moving across the dance floor, they knew this one thing right then and there, they love each other, "To the moon and back" No, more then that._

Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be

_No mountains were high enough, or river wide enough to keep them apart. It was like a magnet, they were drawn to each other. They both knew this and believed that they were "the ones" for each other. there was no denying it. it was practically a fact._

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

_And I guess all these feeling are what made the kiss so much more enjoyable, feeling butterfly's in the pits of there stomachs... So maybe Cece's mom and Logan's dad were not meant for each other, these two were._

Can I have this dance

_So many feelings wee moving about through out them, but the biggest one of all moved about the most, LOVE._

Can I have this dance

_And as the music slowly faded out they still danced even when it was over, each others company was enough. _

_And years later, in there twenties, about say 28, after there wedding a certain group of friends were looking for the couple who still had yet to go to the honeymoon "Do you think they'll be ok?" asked Ty. Cece replied slightly smiling, "I think the'll be all right." And Ty looked to see what she was smiling about and looked to see them dancing in the sand of the beach lost in each others eyes._

_"Can I have this dance," He mummers against her ear? "Of course," the brunette haired girl replied._

Can I have this dance

**And done, I know it was really bad but I haven't been in the good author mood lately so i can't right do stories at the moment, i'll be fine tomorrow so I am taking in requests of what you guys want me to do for the next stories I write about. Do you want it to be Rogan or some other pairing, a story or one-shot, what plot is it? Review, pm, or vote on my profile page between a few choices. thanks:}**


End file.
